Lean, Mean, Prince Charming Machine
by dafreak445
Summary: The last time Bella saw Edward, he had no chance to be with her. 10 years later, he's dangerously charming, stunningly handsome, and rich. Bella doesn't recognize him, but he does. Now what will Edward do to finally get the girl of his dreams? On HIATUS
1. Prologue

AN: Hello there! Thanks for reading. This is my first story, so feedback is very appreciated.

Summary: Geeky and socially awkward thirteen year old Edward never had a chance with his older sister Alice's best friend, Bella. But when they reunite ten years later, what will happen? Edward isn't the same weird little boy Bella left behind. He's now dangerously charming, stunningly handsome, and filthy rich. Bella doesn't recognize him, but Edward instantly knows who she is. Attraction is evident and when Bella tires to stake her claim on Edward, he is in far too deep to back out and let the truth come out.

PROLOGUE

The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and-

"Shit! Alice! What the heck was that for?" I screamed at Alice, my soon to be ex-best friend, who still was holding on to the now empty water gun in her hand.

"Oh my, that was, that was the most hilarious thi…" Alice choked out between guffaws. She doubled over and finally dropped the offending gun.

Next thing I knew, I found myself lunging onto her tiny body and tackling to her to the hard ground. It was my turn to laugh now, but I felt, I dunno, a little guilty I guess, for jumping her like that.

That train of thought actually lasted for only about a few seconds before I started laughing. As soon as she saw me laughing, she joined in and we shared a laugh session.

That's how we were, Alice and me, always getting into some shit or another, and then laughing our asses off in the end.

"Beellllaaa," Alice whined in a sing song voice, "you got dirt on my new bag! It's a designer, Gucci, mind you, and now it's all ruined," she pouted. Yeah, she was right, it was her 15th birthday last week and although she got more presents than she could count, she held her new handbag above the rest.

"Sorry, sorry. But can't you just sweet talk your daddy to whip out the black piece of plastic to buy the same exact bag-thing?" I asked. I personally, did not see why not. Her family, the Cullen's, was super rich, and I'm not saying that because I'm jealous. I like simple and to the point. Anyways, Daddy Cullen is the only surgeon/doctor in Forks, Washington. Not only that, the Cullen's are old money, so that added another surplus to their bank balance.

Alice pouted, but I knew that she knew that I was right.

"C'mon let's go in. I'm getting cold," I suggested. My right pant leg was soaked with icy water.

"Alrighty, let's go get some supper," Alice smirked back. "I have some sweats you can borrow."

I entered quickly into the Cullen residence, a massive mansion that obviously belongs to a wealthy doctor or something. I jogged up the stairs case with Alice following right behind. I dashed into her room and did a flying leap onto her king sized pink bed.

"Alice, did I ever tell you I love your bed?" I asked. I did. It was so soft and warm and fuzzy. I snuggled into her silky comforter to make my point.

"Yeah, I think you did. Only about a hundred times," replied the owner of the magical bed with a giggle. I couldn't help but to laugh. Something about her perfectly shaped eyebrows rising up and her eyes shining with whatever only Alice had, something along the lines of "Alice Charm", made me unable to stop laughing. We were crazy. It was meant to be; Pixie Alice and Plain Bella, a match made in heaven.

I remember the day I first met her. It was the first day of Kindergarten and I was nervous as hell. I was in the corner of the room during creative play time, fiddling around with a bunch of legos, when an unfamiliar body plunked itself down next to me.

"My name is Alice, what's yours," said the now identified-as-Alice. I remember thinking _Wow this girl is talking to me! I like her!_

"Bella," I replied. Like I said, I was a nervous wreck.

"Look, you are going to be the bestest friends okay?" Alice asked sternly with a slight frown.

"Okay? Sure, I'll be your bestest friend, Alice," I said more confidently.

And the rest is history.

Alice threw me a pair of PINK sweatpants. I graciously took it and slithered into it. It was August, but during the night, it was still cold.

Mama Cullen decided to call for dinner at that time, so I rushed downstairs. I was always in for a feast whenever I slept over at Alice's place. Living with Charlie had its perks, but warm meals were not one of them.

"I smell roast beef!" I hollered as I bounded into the dining area. I knew to any outsider, I was being a completely rude and inconsiderate guest, but I knew Mrs. Cullen, hell even the whole family, considered me as one of their own.

"Nah! It's pot-roast!" shouted Alice as she ran into the room right after me.

"Damn it! You're right Alice," I admitted, defeated.

Alice did a mini victory dance, while I watched on with a sulking expression. I hate little pixies that are always right and rubbed it in other people's faces about the fact that they are indeed, right.

I grudgingly sat down at my usual seat at the oval dining table, next to Alice, across from Mrs. Cullen.

Then, as if on cue, Mr. Cullen came through the door, with a very happy sounding, "Honey, I'm home!" It was the perfect picture of the perfect family. Something I thought you only found on a corny TV show, until I met the Cullen's.

I waved at daddy Cullen. "How was work, Doc?" I asked, politely. I was wild, but I still had manners. I liked to think of myself as a respectful young adult.

Yeah right.

"It was quiet, for the good or bad, I don't know," he replied with a chuckle. I knew it was weird, but every time Mr. Cullen smiled at me, my knees buckled, only a bit. I mean, who wouldn't? White blonde hair, perfectly combed back, a flawless face with a hot jaw line, clear eyes, a mouth filled with perfect teeth, and okay I should stop there before I start drooling.

Then, I heard loud footsteps descending the stairs at a quick pace and I whipped my head in that direction. I laughed out loud when Tony scrambled into the room. His mushroom hair cut was a bit disheveled, and his thick horn rimmed glasses were sliding down his oily nose. He sat down with an indignant Hmph! and crossed his arms down in front of him.

Let me tell you about Tony; Tony is Alice's younger brother by two years. That meant he was in the 7th grade, which should have meant that he was growing into a young handsome man, but in fact, he still looked the same as he did 3 years ago. He was short, the shortest in his grade, he had a horrible haircut, he still had baby fat clinging to his features, he looked like he needed a long, long date with a bar of soap, and he barely spoke. I kept away from him.

We began dinner and Alice and I dug into the plates in front of us. Like usual, it was delicious, and in the end, mama Cullen brought our a very large and very tasty key lime pie.

"My favorite!" Tony and I shouted at once. I guess me and lil' Tony had the same taste.

After a very satisfied dinner and two slices of pie later, I sat back in my chair and patted my full stomach.

"That was amazingly delicious, Mrs. Cullen," I whispered. We all laughed, finding humor in the way I quietly exclaimed my praise.

After that, Alice and I excused ourselves and groggily made our ways up to her room, to get ready to sleep.

After we went through our nightly ritual, we plopped down onto the bed.

"Are you gunna go out with Mike this year?" Alice asked with wide eyes, feigning innocence.

I sighed. "No matter how many times that douche asks me, I refuse to go out with him. He has at least two air headed girls hanging off him at all times, and who knows how many STDs he carries?" I said. He was rumored to have sexed any warm body with legs and boobs, other than me and Alice and a few others who actually had a common sense.

"What about that hunky junior, Alice? What was his name? Oh yeah Eric!" I said.

"Oh yeah," Alice replied dreamily. There was a cute boy with long black hair named Eric, who had a thing for Alice. Especially since he was two years older than her, it was a huge deal. "I think he's cute and all, but I don't feel it, Bella," Alice said.

"Oh well. I heard he's part of a sucky band anyways," I said, trying to comfort Alice. "And I bet you can get any guy you want," I finished, confidently. I knew I was right. Alice had a banging body, style belonging on a runway, wide eyes, and a hot smile.

"But it doesn't matter unless _I _want him," muttered Alice.

"Don't worry your little head about that. I'm gunna go to sleep. G'night"

"Good night, Bella, sweet dreams!" replied Alice, but I already turned the lights off and turned away from her.

After getting home the next morning, I actually thought about going back to sleep again. Summer vacation was boring without Alice. I missed her already.

The next morning, I woke up to my cell buzzing and when I saw that it was Alice, I happily picked up.

"Morning Alice," I said groggily. She should have known I was not a morning person.

"Good morning, Bella," Alice replied softly. Right away, I knew something was off. Something about a non energetic Alice gave me the creeps. It just wasn't right.

"Tell me what's wrong, Alice," I said trying to get Alice to tell me what happened.

"I, my family- I think we're moving, Bella," Alice said.

"Okay? You gotta tell me more. I mean it can't be that bad. Right?" my voice sounded too high and squeaky.

"No, no, no, no. Bella, we're moving to New York City next week."

"What? Shit! Why?" I was crushed, actually, I was more than crushed. My only friend was moving across the country.

"They need doctors at the Children's Hospital or something. They're short staffed with doctors who have experience with pediatric care."

I could feel the tears making their appearance. "But can't they ask somebody whose not your dad to take the position?"

"The number of kids falling ill is rising, and the chairman was Dad's roommate during medical school. It was a personal favor," Alice sniffled. It killed me.

"Oh my freakin' God!" I couldn't believe it. We were supposed to face high school together. Not alone, on separate ends of the country.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I have to go, Bella," Alice choked out.

"Alice, whatever. I'll call you," I replied. Damn it, I was crying too.

Before they left, the morning of the flight, I went to see them one more time. I stepped into the mansion, taking in my surroundings. Everything was stripped bare, nothing left to show that once, the Cullen's lived here.

When I saw Alice, I hugged her as tightly as I could. I didn't care that I was probably squeezing the life out of her.

"Bella, can't. Breathe," choked out Alice.

"Oops, sorry Alice," and with that I let her go. "It's just that I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too, Bella. Me too."

I felt my throat start tightening up and my nose itching, tell tale signs I was a few seconds from bursting into tears. But I sucked it up like a trooper. I wasn't going to let Alice's last image of me be horrible and covered in snot.

"Don't do anything stupid like getting run over by cars. I hear those cab drivers are insane," I warned Alice.

"Don't be stupid. I'm always careful. It's just that not many people see me until it's too late." I giggled, I mean, I couldn't help it.

We were laughing like mad women when Mrs. Cullen found us. I hugged her tightly too.

"I'm going to miss you. And your key lime pie," I said honestly. Mrs. Cullen smiled down at me.

"I'm going to miss you too, honey," she replied with a warm smile.

I then half saluted Doc Cullen and waved at Tony. They were men, they didn't need the sappy stuff. I looked them on as they all climbed into the awaiting taxi. Alice gripped me one more time and said a final farewell as she hopped in after her family.

I kept waving as the car turned out of the driveway and out of site. I probably looked pretty sad, just standing there. So I called Charlie to let him know that the Cullens were now officially gone.

I was alone. Completely alone now. But I knew I was stronger than that. I also knew that this wasn't the last time I saw Alice.

Let the games begin.

AN: This is pretty short, but it's just an introduction of sorts. I hope it wasn't too awful ;)


	2. Let's Groove Tonight

AN: Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

I was already running late for work. I spilled some hot coffee on my skirt as I was rushing into the elevators.

"Shit!" I said, exasperated. I had a lot of work ahead of me and I think there was a staff meeting this morning. I was 24, but I still had the coordination of a two year old.

I dropped my messenger bag and purse into my office and buzzed for my personal assistant, Angela.

"Hey Angela, is there a meeting today?"

"Uh, I think so, Miss Swan. Let me check," said Angela. I heard some papers being shuffled around, crusty mugs being relocated, and her fingers skimming the pages of my schedule. "Miss Swan?" she asked. I hummed in response, "there is a staff meeting today, in five. Conference room three."

"Thanks Angela! Gotta go," I said on my way out.

Conference room three was on the same floor of my office, thank God, so I managed to squeeze into the room before it officially began.

"Bella! There you are!" I turned to the source of the voice and saw Aro, my "mentor" of sorts as he was the one who guided me as I climbed my work ladder. He was smiling cheesily in my direction. He reminded me of a lion just before pouncing on a gazelle or zebra or something, laughing at the animal before him, amused by its feeble attempts to escape its fate.

"Hey Aro," I responded. He was nice enough, but he gave me the creeps. He was full of bullshit.

"I've been looking around for you. The meeting's about to start," he said with a friendly smile. I smiled back just to let him know I heard and gingerly made my way to my seat. I was the senior supervisor of my department, which was a pretty good job if you ask me. I had plenty of income now and I had the liberty to indulge every now and then.

Ms. Hale took the center seat of the head table as the head of the Seattle based Pencil Works Publishing Inc. I was one of the many editors that worked here. I was actually lucky to have been able to snatch myself the position I have here. It was all luck and coincidence how my English Lit professor liked me and had connections and talked to a few people here.

As soon as Ms. Hale stood up, the whole room shushed.

"I am going to make this month's meeting short and sweet," Ms. Hale cleared her throat and went on, "The only thing I am going to announce today is the fact that Aro will be leaving us." A murmur of exited whispers swept through the room.

I looked to the right of me. The whole east wall of this conference room was transparent glass, and I looked at all the hustle and bustle going on, nine floors below me. Seattle was a crowded city and it never ceased to entertain me. I saw a tiny cab stop abruptly, a tiny man thrown out of the vehicle by the driver, and the driver himself get out. The tiny driver began yelling words I couldn't hear. He got in the cab again, slammed the door shut and drove away angrily. Then the tiny passenger staggered about and clumsily made his way toward a little shop. I allowed myself to smile a little.

By then, Aro finished with his speech, all about starting here thirty five years ago as a PA, then becoming an editor, and finally a supervisor. It was all lies, how he said he loved the atmosphere, loved his co-workers, and how deeply he would miss the people here. All bullshit.

Ms. Hale dismissed us shortly afterward and I slipped out of the stuffy room while everyone else crowded around Aro.

I took a sip of my now luke warm coffee when I sat down in my office. It tasted off, something foreign. Like the fist time I tried coffee, over ten years ago. I let my brain drift off, and I began remembering how Alice brought two cups of coffee, cups labeled with the familiar Starbucks logo. I remember bits and pieces. Like how I took a sip. Then how I felt like throwing up later. My contorted face as I desperately tried to keep it down. How Alice's belly laugh lasted for over ten minutes. How every time my name and coffee were mentioned in a sentence, Alice would start cracking up.

They were bits and pieces, but enough to bring back a familiar feeling of loss in the pit of my stomach.

I stood up quickly and went to the staff lounge so I could dump the rest in the sink. When I turned around, I ran smack into Ms. Hale.

"I am so sorry," I stammered. I felt my face begin to warm up.

"It's not a problem, Bella," Ms. Hale said with a genuine smile. I was stunned. She actually remembered my name.

I must have been standing there like an idiot because next thing I know, she's inviting me to come along to-

"Hold on, Ms. Hale. What did you just say?" I wasn't trying to be rude. I was just spacing out from shock.

"Bella, call me Rose. And I said why don't you join me tonight for some drinks at the R Place. My brother and his girlfriend are flying in from New York City in a few hours. I like you Bella." And with that, she turned and left.

I was still shell shocked. Drinks. Tonight. With the head of the company I work for. She likes me? What's that supposed to mean? Does she swing both ways. No, that can't be. She's gorgeous, I have to admit. Mile long legs, amazing curves, looks a super model would kill for, not to mention the platinum colored hair. All in all, she's hot.

After I thought about it for a few minutes, I beeped for Angela and asked her to connect a line to Ms. Hale's office for me.

"Bella!" Rose sounded intrigued, humored.

"Hey Rose," I was still uncertain about how casual my relationship with my boss was, "I think I'll be joining you tonight. I'm pretty excited to meet your brother." If he looked anything like his sister, he would be more than gorgeous.

"Alrighty then. I'm happy you accepted my offer. But really, you don't have to do this. I wanted to humor my brother because he always fusses about how I never have a male date. If I bring a pretty girl like you, he would freak! But hey whatever, I'll stop by your office around five thirty-ish?"

"That sounds great."

I let out a loud sigh when the line went dead. So Rose was going to use me to scare her brother? Ah who cares? At the end of the day, getting smashed outweighed anything.

Now I had to prepare myself for the date, or get together, whatever you want to call it. I had a polka dot patterned black and white pencil skirt with a white blouse on top. I didn't have time to really do my hair in the morning, so it was hung loose in my natural curls. I was decent. I hope.

Now all I had to do was wait. There were a bunch of documents I had to go through and correct. It was tedious work, but time passed quickly. Before I knew it, it was a quarter past five.

I applied a fresh coat of lip gloss and used a bit of eyeliner. There, perfect.

"Here we go." I whispered encouragement to myself. I could do this. C'mon, one night of drinking with my boss and a few strangers.

Right on cue, the door swung open. Low and behold: Rosalie Hale. Successful, beautiful, man eater, or should I say woman eater. I gathered up my things and after greeting Rose, headed out.

"I'm curious," I said as we stepped out of the building. "Why me? I don't want to be rude or anything but-" I was cut off by her laugh.

"I told you. I like you. I have a feeling we could be good friends. Plus, Jasper would be insanely jealous that I get to tap your sexy ass." She smiled at me and broke into a fit of laughter.

I couldn't decide if she was serious or not. But then I thought _Fuck this! I'm going to have fun tonight!_

Rose flagged down a cab and we made our way to the R Place. Once we got in the cab, Rose whipped out her Blackberry and called someone.

"Jasper! Jasper can you hear me? Okay good. Mmm hmm. Yup. Yeah, come to the R Place….yes that is the name of the club…..no wait…..actually yeah. Okay, see you later." Rose then smiled at me.

"Just so you know, my brother's name is Jasper."

"Cool name." I probably sound like an idiot right now. Good job Swan. "So he's flying in from New York?"

"Yup. I just told him to meet up at the R Place. I go there sometimes and it's an awesome place."

The cab pulled up in front of the club, and Rose paid, at her insistence "After all, I am the one who invited you", and we stepped in.

The bouncer waved at Rose in recognition and waved both of us in.

It was a chill place. I squinted a little to get used to the sudden dimness. It was still before six o'clock, so the evening crowd wasn't here yet. I went and sat down by the bar and saw that Rose joined me.

"Gimme two shots of margaritas. On the rocks!" shouted Rose. "I hope you don't mind me ordering for you."

"It's no problem," I assured her. I was still a bit jittery with anticipation and I decided that a little bit of alcohol wouldn't hurt.

An hour, a variety of drinks, and a phone call later, I knew both me and Rose were far past a "little tipsy". We were drunk, and I just enjoyed the feel of the alcohol coursing through my body, making me someone I wasn't. Someone with courage. Someone who let loose and had fun.

"Roossiie, where is your brother?" I slurred out. My arm tipped over my current drink, Sex on the Beach. Or was it an Appletini? Whatever, I lost count around drink number five.

"What? I can't hear you!" I shouted over the loud, pounding music. A bigger crowd began making its way through the club. Most of them went up to the second or third level, but a decent number stayed on the main level.

Rose leaned in close to my ear and said, "I said, he just called. He saaiid that he was on his way. He was loost." Rose snickered into my ear and I smelled her breath. It was tinted with alcohol, something sweet, and something minty. Mmmm. Wait, hold on, last time I checked, I didn't really do _that_, you know, get a little more friendly with girls.

Then I felt some suction on my ear. "That feels sooo good," I let slip out. Rose had her full lips around my ear lobe and was sucking seductively. "That is hot, Rosie, but I don't swing that way," I breathed out. Was it me, or was the room getting hotter by the minute.

"That's okay, honey. Maybe I can change you mind?" she purred and I shivered. God damn it felt good. Maybe I'll regret it in the morning, but right now I was in the moment. Nothing else mattered and I just let myself go. Stopped trying to hold it back. "Yeah Bella, don't think, just feel."

Rose slowly dragged her lips across my cheeks and stopped at the corner of my mouth. "Bella, you are so fucking sexy. You know that?" She talked against my skin and I'd be lying if I said that what's happening wasn't hot.

I was sure she was a second away from aligning her lips with mine when I heard a squeal from behind me. I didn't bother turning around. Shit happened all the time in busy clubs like these and I bet the bouncer already took care of the problem. Right now, all I concentrated on was the softness of Rose's lips.

I froze in shock when I heard a very loud and confused sounding, "Rosie?" It sounded male. Maybe it was the mystery brother, Jasper, finally making an appearance. I was annoyed that Jasper ruined the moment between Rose and me, but at the moment I felt like I was shaken awake.

Because I was shocked when I turned around and looked at Jasper Hale. And saw what was by his side. More like who was by his side.

It was dark in here, but I was sure my eyes weren't fooling me.

"Alice? Is that you? Is it really you?" I asked tentatively. I felt the tears welling up.

/

AN: And here is the end. I hope you liked it!


	3. What Just Happened?

AN: Round two here we go!

Disclaimer: Sorry, forgot to do this the last two times. All thing Twilight belongs to the big SM. Yup Stephanie Myers. Good for her.

Chapter 2

"Bella. Bella! Bella! OhmyGod! It's me! Alice!" shouted the figure beside Jasper. She was definitely Alice. Beautifully styled jet black hair, petite figure, rocking body, unparalleled style. Alice was now bouncing up in the air and squealing like an overgrown doggy toy.

Before I knew it, I ran toward Alice and tackled her into one of the best hugs I had given in a while. "Alice, I missed you so much," I said into her shoulder.

"I missed you more, Bella. I felt so lost without you," cried Alice.

"Don't tell me you came here with Jasper," I hoped she didn't, but I knew. Shit just got a lot more complicated. I usually avoided complicated, but not tonight.

I laughed and before I knew it, just like old times, Alice was laughing with me. I was drunk and was just reunited with the person I love the most. No one could blame me for my outburst. I wasn't just drunk on alcohol though, I was drunk on happiness.

I dragged Alice over to Rose. "Rosie, this is Alice, my long lost best friend. Alice, this is my boss at the company I work at, Rosie." There. First time awkwardness gone. After I was introduced with Jasper, drinks were plenty all around and the four of us began laughing like old friends.

"Oh! And remember the time when we watched Final Destination together! What were we? Like fourteen. And then I hid in the dark and jumped out. I scared the shit out of you!" I pointed at Alice. Laughing drunkenly at the memory.

"Yeah well, Belly, if I recall, you couldn't sleep alone for days!" Alice countered, her face flushed from alcohol. She cackled. Truly crackled. It was going to be hell in the morning.

"I remember Final Destination, too! I had nightmares," added Jasper. He visibly shivered.

We all laughed our asses off. This evening turned out a lot better than expected. I was having a lot of fun.

Until-

"So Bella, you seem to be pretty close to Rosie," Alice giggled. She smiled suggestively toward me and to Rose and back to me again.

"You should know that Bella is sooo hot. She comes into work everyday swinging her lush brown curls, her skirt nice and tight, and don't get me started on those red pumps." Rose was past drunk now. "But just so you know, I'm not like that. I don't swing that way. It was worth it when I saw Jazz's face." Rose opened up her eyes really wide and made a perfect "o" with her mouth to imitate Jazz when he first saw his sister getting it on with another woman. She broke into a fit a laughter, but who wouldn't?

"Yup. Me neither. I am not like that, nor will I ever will be," I slapped my hand against the counter top to further prove my point. I glanced sideways to Alice and Rose, only to see that they were both sniggering.

"Okay whateveeer," said Alice.

"So Alice. How is your brother?" I asked, hoping to change the topic.

Alice thought for a moment before responding. She tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment. "I don't know actually. I haven't talked to him in ages. I think he's doing good."

"Sounds interesting," I mused.

There was a moment of silence before Rose exclaimed, "Let's dance!" She grabbed mine and Alice's hand and pulled us onto the dance floor.

Unfamiliar music pounded all around me. Vibrations that reached my core. Lots of sweaty bodies were grinding into each other. I felt Rose start grinding behind me. Well, I could do that, too. Rose stepped in behind me and started to move. I let my hips gyrate in slow circles.

Rose's hands were now resting on my hips. I squinted into the dark and saw Alice in her own little bubble, dancing with Jasper. More like having sex with clothes on.

There were women all around me, grinding against each other, slithering, curving, bending. Wow it was like a massive orgy or a man's dream come true, or both.

I needed a breather.

We all sat down again, breathing hard. Rose ordered a round of drinks again. I need a drink.

"Rose you can read my mind." I laughed at how silly I must have sounded.

Then Alice tried to excuse herself to go to the ladies room when she barely took a step, swerved and crashed into Jasper's lap.

"I think it's time we wrap thing up," I said a little too loudly. I didn't want to be the party to end, but I knew Alice was about an hour away from collapsing. I had too much to drink myself.

We all stumbled through the late night crowd into the cool Seattle air.

"The tab!" I slapped my forehead in exasperation. It must have been huge and I let my boss pay for it. "Rose, let me pay for the tab. Or at least half of it."

"No, no Bella. I can't let a sweet thang like you pay for an eight hundred dollar tab. And, I was the one who invited you." Rose giggled and gave me a peck on the check.

"Thanks Rose, I owe you." I responded. I turned to Alice. "Alice, call me tomorrow. We have a lot to catch up on missy."

"Belly, I can't call you if you don't give me your number." Alice whined. But she had a point. I handed her my Blackberry and she gave me her iPhone.

"Alice, really? An iPhone?" But I wasn't here to criticize her phone. I quickly punched in my number and gave it back to her.

"Tomorrow, okay?" I asked. But Alice and Jasper were already in the cab. Alice blew me a kiss through the open window as they were driven away.

I gave Rose a quick hug before clambering into a cab. More like flew when my heel caught on the door frame, either way I was in.

"56 Columbia Street, please." I told the driver.

I relaxed in my seat and let the Seattle night life fly by me. It was beautiful. All the lights. Like stars.

/

There were a thousand little knives, stabbing my brain over and over. I wanted the light to go away. It burned like hell. I groggily opened my eyes and tried to open my mouth. It felt like it was filled with cotton. The display on my alarm clock read 11 AM. Then I realized I needed to take a piss.

"Shit," I cursed out loud. I was still in yesterday's clothes and I heard a very loud rip. I stepped into my bathroom and after finishing, stepped out with a satisfied sigh.

I looked toward my door and saw my shoes scattered on the floor and my jacket carelessly tossed on the floor. My bags were dumped on my couch.

"Aspirin. I need Aspirin." I grabbed two pills and swallowed them down. I needed a lot of things. A clear-thinking brain. An easy button in life. Food. More Aspirin. A shower.

I ruled that taking a shower was most important. I stripped and hopped into the shower and let the hot water run down my back, loosening my aching muscles. I squirted some shampoo into my hand and lathered it into my head, making sure I got all the knots out.

After I got all cleaned up and got dressed, I called Alice.

_Ring. Rin-_

"Bella?" Alice's voice was too high. A new wave of pain crashed through my head.

"Alice, I forgot you were a morning person," I grimaced. I heard her bell like laugh.

"Bella, I forgot how much you were not a morning person. Anywho, we should meet for lunch. I have so much to tell you!" Alice squealed.

"Sounds perfect. I'll come pick you up at your hotel, if that's okay?" I asked.

"I'm staying at the Hilton. Meet you at the lobby at 1!" and the line went dead.

Damn, I only had twenty minutes to get ready now. I slipped on some black skinny jeans, a plain t-shirt and my grey wool jacket. I hoped I didn't dress too casually.

I put slapped on some lip gloss and mascara, grabbed my bag and headed out. I fluffed up my hair on my way out just in case.

When I stepped into the lobby, I expected to wait at least ten minutes. But no, Alice was already there. She flew over and gave me a bone crunching hug. I guess I wasn't the only anxious one too.

"Hello to you too, Alice!" I giggled. Alice was dressed in a fashionable pair of dark wash jeans and what I presumed to be a stylish black top. She had a Coach bag swinging haphazardly on the crook of her elbow.

"Bella, you look great!" Alice said excitedly. She smiled her radiant smile at me and looked at me with her wide, sparkly green eyes.

"You too Alice," I replied. "There's an awesome pizza place a few blocks from here. I know how much you love that cheesy goodness." I elbowed her ribs.

"Mmmm, sounds good." And with that, we marched out the door, arm in arm.

We made small talk our walk there.

"So Doc is still at the hospital?" I asked, curious.

"He's the general manager of the hospital now. He runs everything, makes sure everything is running smooth. He's still a doctor, though," She spoke with so much respect and admiration for her father, it was really touching.

"What about you Bella? What's going on with Charlie?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"He's officially retired. Fishes at Forks River every other day, drinks beer while watching sports, and orders take out every night. He's doing good," I smirked. He was the definition of a true bachelor.

I told Alice about my degree in English literature. My failure of a college social life. Moving to Seattle. Then finding a job in the city. Now that I though about it, my life was boring. It left a bitter taste in my mouth.

We entered the restaurant, sat down and ordered a large "everything" pizza. I enjoyed the relative intimacy of this parlor. The lights were slightly dimmed and there were dark red and gold booths with poufy seat cushions.

"You seem to be doing well, my friend," Alice told me.

Now that we were in our seats and there was enough light, I looked at Alice. Truly looked at her. I looked past her eyes and tried to take a peek into the very depths of her soul. To see what ten years did to her.

She had her raven colored hair cut short in a stylish shag. It suited her, made her look like she meant business but at the same time preserved her freshness, her youth. Thick eyelashes framed a pair of beautiful green eyes. A petite nose and a petite mouth filled with laser straight, white teeth that gleamed when she smiled. Full lips covered in lip gloss. Beautiful.

"So how did you meet Jasper?" I asked. I didn't remember too much from last night, but he seemed pretty cute. Tall, lanky, and a mop of dirty brown hair, but with the facial structure of an Armani model of course.

"Well…" Alice stared off dreamily into space and I knew I was in for a good story.

"I was walking along NYU's main campus, right? And I was just enjoying my day, it was a cloudless August day and I knew I was already accepted and enrolled to go there that fall. Like I said, I was wandering and not really looking where I was going, then I walked right into this handsome stranger. He jumped down and grabbed my things and as he handed my books to me, he smiled and drawled out 'Sorry, lil' miss'"

Alice sighed and her smile brightened as she went on with her little story.

"He stared at me with those piercing blue eyes and smiled, turned and left. I felt a connection with him, Bella. I knew he was the one. I just felt it. But I was standing there like a gaping idiot. I didn't even know his name! I kinda drifted through the next few months until I walked into the campus Starbucks and guess who I see, working the register? My mystery man. I gave him my order and from that day on, he would have the same drink ready whenever I came, which was everyday. The rest is history."

After letting the silence linger for a few moments, I responded. "Wow Alice, that's amazing. Jasper seems good for you and he seems like he genuinely cares for you. I only have two questions," I said.

Alice raised her perfect eyebrow, "What can it be?"

"One, how did you get that story out in four breaths and two, what kind of drink was it?"

She shook her head and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Bella you are ridiculous, but maybe that's why I love you so much."

"Oh whatever, you know I love you too, probably for the same reason,"

We laughed and enjoyed ourselves until our cheesy order arrived.

After finishing the entire large pie, I escorted Alice back to the Hilton. I hugged her tightly before letting her go.

"I'm going to miss you, pixie," I called Alice by her old nickname. "When are you flying out to New York again?"

"We have a flight scheduled for tomorrow morning," she replied solemnly. She rolled her eyes up to stop the tears from flowing down her face. "I wish we had more time together. We only got to hang out for a day. I already miss you."

I gripped her hand tightly before I let her go. Before turning to leave, she kissed me on the cheek, very tenderly.

"Come to New York soon, okay?" Alice asked me before the elevator doors closed. Her eyes were opened wide and her bottom lip was pouting out.

I wanted to go to New York, to live near my best friend and to spend all day with her shopping and eating and gossiping and shopping. But my job chained me here. I wouldn't last out east without a decent job. I would get ripped up to little pieces and swept away by the current of people that strived in the city.

/

Thanks for reading!


	4. Western Bloc

AN: Hello there! A huge thanks to all the people who reviewed so far! Again, thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all thing Twilight. Including Edward. (He's coming up! Hold on tight!)

/

Chapter 3

I spent all weekend trying to somehow imagine myself living in New York City. But every scenario was absurd, outrageous, and impossible. I sighed.

The next morning, I trudged into my office, more disgruntled than usual, and buzzed for Angela.

"Angela, anything happening today?" I really hoped not. I had a massive pile of documents I had to go through and other small, tedious tasks I had to do, but left until the last minute.

"Miss Swan, it says here that you have a two o'clock appointment with Ms. Hale," responded Angela.

"Oh. Got it, thanks." Damn, what did I do this time? Why would I be called to meet Rose, when she could call me up or buzz for me.

I pushed all those thoughts to the back of my brain and started on my work.

I grabbed the very top file from the pile and flopped it onto my desk. I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes. I knew there was no point in procrastinating, so I tied my hair into a high ponytail, grabbed my trusty red pen, and dived into the words.

Next thing I knew, it was one thirty, so I headed to the restrooms to freshen up. I applied red lip gloss that matched my pumps today and eyeliner.

Floor 10. Floor 11. Floor 12. Here we go, Rose's floor. Laurent, Rose's PA motioned for me to sit down on one of the leather couches in Rose's waiting room.

"Miss Swan, Ms. Hale will be ready for you in a moment," Laurent told me in a professional tone. He had lovely black skin, dark hair cropped closely to his head, and a smooth French accent.

Just then, Rose appeared at the door and motioned for me to enter her office.

The whole back wall was glass and you could practically see the whole city form here. Every building, every shop, every automobile. I caught myself gaping and quickly scrambled to a seat facing Rose.

"Bella, you know why I called you here today?" Rose asked. She scrunched one eyebrow up as she took her seat.

"Uh, not really," I replied honestly.

Rose smiled before speaking, "Well, as you know my father is CEO of Pencil Works Publishing Inc. He decided that it is time to open up a new office branch in New York City. And guess who is going?" She adjusted her blue neckerchief a bit.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," I responded nervously. The words coming out of her mouth were too good to be true. If I had a job in New York City, nothing would hold me back from moving there.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you'll understand these words: I am going to be the general manager of the new branch and you are going to be the senior supervisor of the editing department." She smirked at me.

I let the words register in my head. "What!" No way!" I let my excitement show and I jumped up and down and clapped my hands. I felt like I was six again; awake in the early hours of the morning on Christmas. "When do we start?"

"Next month. Get your suitcases ready because we're going to New York!" Rose held her lips tight as if to suppress a small smile.

_A month later…._

I flew in from Seattle last week. Moving is always a messy and emotionally stressing process, but eventually I had it done. I called Charlie to tell him the good news. He was happy with me and later helped me pack and move all my possessions. Charlie was like that, not used to showing emotion. So when it came to me moving across the country, he was able to send me off with a quick hug and a "Be careful, Bella."

I had all my bags moved into a spacious two bedroom apartment on Park Ave. and E 40th Street. The offices are on 5th, between 51st and 50th street. I could already imagine myself joining the swam of people in the morning with a cup of coffee in one hand and my Blackberry in the other, quickly making my way to my office.

And of course I called Alice to let her know that I was moving to New York City. I think I couldn't hear out of my right ear for a week her scream was so loud. I could tell how excited she was and she was making plans already.

"-and after we go to Central Park, I know this great pizza pla-"

"Alice! Alice! Relax, we'll have all the time in the world. You don't have to tell me now what we're going to do," I cut her off. I tried to stop myself from laughing, in case her feelings got hurt.

"Sorry Bella, but you can't tell how excited I am!" Alice squealed, again. It seemed like she was as happy as a clam.

That was that, but I haven't met up with Alice yet. She just started a new project called ForeverGreen, an environmentally friendly clothing line, and she was running all over the place to successfully get it off the ground. But I knew that with her endless supply of energy and upbeat attitude, she would have no worries.

I had most of my bags and boxes unpacked. I went furniture shopping a few days ago and got an amazing king sized bed made of dark chestnut wood. I even got matching dressers. And the mattress is Tempur-Pedic. Heaven!

I slowly went through my mental checklist. Number one, buy furniture. Check. Number two, unpack. Done. Number three, settle into my new home and chill out a little. That was still unchecked but I figured there was plenty of time to that later.

I realized that I didn't have to do anything. I felt idle and inactive and uneasy.

I didn't have to check into the office until later this week, so I decided to be a little adventurous and explore my new home town. I quickly donned my gray wool coat and Burberry scarf, grabbed my trusty Coach bag, pocketed my Blackberry and headed out.

I walked for a few blocks, feeling unsettled by the sheer number of people walking around me until a sign caught my eye. It looked like a small bookstore so I decided to step in and see what books I could add to my book collection. The outside world was cut off abruptly as I stepped down into the quaint store.

A tinkle of a bell announced my entrance.

"Welcome," I heard a gentle voice. An old woman appeared, with an armful of books. "You're welcome to browse and when you're ready to check out, just ring this bell," and indicated toward a small silver bell on the front counter.

"Thank you," I said and I stepped further into the store. I love the smell of books and paper and ink. The feeling of opening a new book is bliss. Did I ever mention I was a nerd?

I leafed through the selection for half an hour and emerged again with two books. They seemed entertaining and like a good read. I rang for the little old lady and walked out with _Letters from a Small Island _and _Brave New World _in a bag.

I felt my Blackberry ring and I fumbled for a moment before answering, "Hello?"

"Hey Bella!" yelled Alice. She seemed to be out of breath, as if she was walking quickly.

"What's up?"

"I'm free this afternoon, so I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat and head out to a club later? You could bring Rose if you'd like."

"Sounds great, but why don't I just get some pizza and head over to your place?"

"You would do that? You are a life saver, Bella, but Jasper and a few of his friends are going to be there"

"That's fine, I'll get three large pies or something."

"And of course, I will pay you back later."

"Nonsense!" I could pay! Geez what is it with the people in my life insisting to pay!

"If you say so! Uh, my address is 349 E. 35th street between 2nd and 3rd Ave. Got to go. TTYL!" and the line went dead. I checked where I was and was surprised to see that I was only a few blocks from where Alice said she lived.

I decided to call Rose up to see if she was interested to join me.

"Hell yeah! I need to swing loose tonight. I'll be there in ten," Rose told me.

"Great! I'm in Angelo's Pizza Palace a few blocks away."

"Got it." And with that, Rose hung up.

I ordered two plain cheese pies, one pepperoni pie, and one everything pie. I paid and was waiting when Rose strolled in. She had on a skirt that went about mid-thigh and a sparkly silver halter top underneath her coat. Her makeup was impeccable and her hair was flowing beautifully behind her.

When she saw me eying her down she said, "What? I'm not going to a club looking like I stepped out of an office building."

"I know, I know. You look good," I complimented her. "Here help me carry these pizzas."

We headed to Alice's place, each of us holding two piping hot boxes of pizza. I buzzed her apartment number and was not surprised when Jasper answered.

"Pizza delivery, for a Mr. Jasper Hale?" I spoke into the little speaker box.

"Pizza ladies, please come up," Jasper replied in a smooth voice. Rose just shook her head.

The elevator opened and I found apartment B. The whole place looked newly renovated and very chic. Very Alice. I knocked once and the door swung open.

"Ah! My pizza delivery girl!" Jasper exclaimed "And Rose," he added when he saw who was beside me. His face was of shock, but her quickly regained his normal composure.

I smirked at his uncomfortable-ness at being caught flirting red handed by his sister. I sauntered in and maneuvered myself to the kitchen and placed the boxes on the center island.

Jasper and Rose entered the kitchen, followed closely by people who I guessed were his friends. The first one was a huge guy. It looked like he lived in the gym and drank only protein shakes. He was over six feet five. He smiled an adorable smile at me and extended his hand.

"The name is Emmet McCartey." If possible, one of his chin dimples grew even deeper. "And what may I call you young lady?"

"My name is Bella Swan. Nice to meet you," I smiled at him. His happiness was infectious.

"The pleasure is mine," he shot back. He was cute. Then he turned his attention to Rose. Emmet looked like the heavens finally answered his prayers when he saw Rose. Maybe the heavens _did _answer his prayers. I chuckled and turned to greet Jasper's other friend.

He had on the tightest pair of jeans I had ever seen. I was in pain just looking at him. At least he had a nicely shaped ass. He also was wearing a very tight looking hot pink shirt. His lean arms were crossed in front of him, but they made his shoulder muscles stand out. It looked like he spent a decent amount of time in the gym. His blond hair was tossed carelessly about, skillfully gelled into the "just rolled out of bed" look. He finally turned around and I saw that on the front of the shirt it read: "You want top or bottom?" in sparkly letters with a picture of a bunk bed underneath.

He quickly smiled at me and smoothly said, "Hello there. My name is James." He was pretty cute.

"My name is Bella." I said, and the conversation seemed to lull a bit so I gestured to his shirt. "That is an interesting shirt."

"This old thing? Honey, if you think this is interesting, I want to show you my wardrobe. You would be stunned by the things you'll find in my walk in closet."

I tried not to show too much shock. I guess I failed because the next thing I know, he begins giggling. And yes, I mean giggling.

"Well, I hope you'll show me sometime," I said to him after I got over my initial shock.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself," James insisted. He looked at me with his adorable blue eyes and couldn't resist saying more than I should.

"I just finished moving in to the city last week from Seattle. I have a job, so that's a good thing. Rosie over there with Emmet is my boss. I'm so wound up and I want to club tonight, but I'm new and I know the reputation for the clubs around here."

"Seattle, huh? And that blond hottie over there is your boss? Damn girl," he smirked in her direction, but when I looked, I saw that he was eying Emmet, not Rose, "And darling, if you want to unwind, come to my club. It's a gay club and it's very exclusive, so I think you won't have a problem unwinding there." He then winked at me and stood there with his arms folded.

"What? You own a club? That is amazing!" I couldn't hold in my surprise or excitement. I felt my jaw drop. I mean, he couldn't have been more than thirty years old, yet he had a damn club!

"Yes, honey, and you are welcome anytime. Jasper's friends are my friends. I'll have a VIP section set off for you. Do you know approximately how many people are coming?"

"Well, let me see. There's going to be Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmet, me, and maybe a few of Alice's friends." I truthfully told him.

He cocked his head to the side for a moment, as if in deep thought. He pursed his lips. "Sweetie, consider it done. It's called Western Bloc and the address is 345 E. 6th Street."

"Thank you so much, James. I really appreciate it." I couldn't wait to tell Rose, so when James excused himself, I flagged her over.

After I unglued her from Emmet's side, I told her the news. "Rose, I just got us a pass to James' gay club!"

"Hell yeah, baby. That's what I'm talking about. We're having fun tonight!"

/

AN: The addresses and places in this story are made up! Also, the view about sexuality is for the story and the story only. They do not represent my beliefs. (If I offend anybody, I'm very sorry) I'm probably doing this disclaimer thing wrong, sorry!

I love your reviews! :) or :( or :D or -_- or :0, please let me know so I can write accordingly. Thanks!


	5. I Hit My Head and Now I'm in Heaven

AN: Hey y'all! So after I crawled out of my shell and started up my computer, I wrote this! Hope you enjoy. Just so you guys know, I read this awesome story called **And With Thee Fade Away by Derdriu oFaolain** and I have to say, I couldn't get away from my computer till I finished. Edward is a mischievous and evil vampire and Bella is just Bella, falling for the wrong people. Anyways check it out!

/

Chapter 4

After Alice finally made her presence and we each enjoyed two slices of pizza, or in Emmet's case, five, I left with Rose in tow.

"So Alice, can you come around five-ish?" I asked her before I left. Alice hummed in response. "Great! See you guys later!" and we left with Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and James discussing plans for tonight.

Rose wouldn't stop babbling about how Emmet is a "hunky-delic sexy disco master", whatever that means. I tuned her out the best I could. When she turned to me with shining eyes expecting a response to something she said, I just smiled and shook my head indicating that I was completely ignoring her. That didn't deter her though, she kept right on babbling about her new sugar daddy to be.

I was going to go home and get ready, with Rose's help. I figured a second set of eyes to evaluate my outfit wouldn't hurt. Then at the appointed time Alice and the gang would come by and we would all head off to Western Bloc together.

When we got to my apartment I waved at Mike, my doorman. From what I figured, he was a friendly old gentleman who worked here as a doorman his whole life.

After I opened my apartment door, I said, "My humble abode," before gesturing Rose in.

"Bella, you have a sweet place," Rose said impressed. She walked over to my leather couches and gingerly touched the suede surface. She let out a soft, "Damn."

I laughed. "Those are Italian, imported." And when she went over to my 60 inch LED HDTV, I explained, "Yup, that is indeed, 60 inches. You can watch shows in 3D." Then I pointed to the 3D glasses that came with my purchase. Rose whistled, obviously impressed by my home decorating tastes.

"You sure know how to furnish an apartment," Rose murmured. I wanted to let Rose look around my apartment all day, but we had a club to go to.

"Rose, c'mon. We only have two hours to get me ready."

"What? Only two hours? Let's go for Christ's sake!" Rose stomped over to my bedroom with a very determined look on her face.

After two hours of showering, blow-drying, moisturizing, tugging me into clothes, and having my hair go through the curling iron, Alice arrived. When I let her in she explained that the boys, i.e. Emmet and Jasper stayed in the lobby, not wanting to be subjected to make up and clothes and such.

"Bella, you look fantastic. Rose, you are always flawless. When we walk into that club, we might turn some men straight!" We all laughed at the prospect.

I wasn't usually into praising myself, but today I looked pretty damn hot. I had on leather pants and a midnight blue halter top that showed most of my back. Rose gave me some silver jewelry to put on and later, she dug out my blue Jimmy Choos. I warned her though, that I was lethal when put in 5 inch stilettos. She laughed it off, but I knew, inevitably, I would show her I was right.

"Here Bella, let me do your make up," Alice insisted. Alice gave me smoky eyes and put on lip gloss with a coat of shimmer. "No blush for you because you don't need it," she insisted when I asked her about blush.

"There, all done," and with a satisfied sigh, Alice took a step back and looked at her handiwork. She was frowning a bit, but when she stepped over and released my hair from my clip, she brightened up again. I shook my hair out and I realized that I had sex hair now. Ah, who cares? I was here to dance and drink tonight, not attend a business meeting.

Rose, Alice, and I stepped out of my apartment giggling. I had a good feeling about tonight. My night got better when Alice spoke.

"Oh and Jasper and Emmet are just a bit metrosexualized," Alice giggled. "See, I figured that when James said that it was an exclusive gay club, there would be nobody like Emmet and Jasper allowed, so I glammed them up so they can enter." She covered her face with both hands to stifle her laugh.

"Oh. My. God. I have to see this shit!" Rose was going nuts. She was just itching to see Emmet and her brother "glammed up". I chuckled as she pushed to button for the elevator over and over at a steady beat.

I was in for a shock when I exited the elevator and saw Emmet and Jasper sitting on one of the couches both looking as nervous as fuck. When they stood up to greet us, I saw why.

Jasper was wearing grey skinny jeans and a super tight orange and blue checkered shirt. His normally curly hair was combed over to one side and gelled there. A pair of Ray Bans was tangled in his hair. I think I saw a touch guyliner, too adding a subtle touch to his usual appearence.

Emmet was no different. He wasn't wearing pants quite as tight, but they were black and shiny, like leather, but not quite. He was wearing a white shirt that stretched across his muscular chest that had "Sexy Bitch" written on it with black letters. He had his leather jacket hanging form his arm, and I could see that he was not spared from Alice's eyeliner either.

I couldn't hold it in any longer and I began laughing my head off. I had to bend down and support myself with one hand braced against my knee, I was laughing so hard. Rose and Alice were no different. I think it took us a good ten minutes to calm down, all while Emmet and Jasper stood there awkwardly.

Even after the laughing subsided, us girls were in hysterics. I got the nastiest stink eye from both of the boys, but really, it was worth it. We left my building arm in arm, with the boys straggling a few steps behind.

Alice flagged us a taxi-van, and I ventured in, excited for my first time. Seattle cabs were probably like kittens compared to the savage cabs over here.

I wandered into my own world and just took in the sight of all the buildings, cars, and people passing by in a messy blur. In the background, I heard Rose gushing over Emmet's new look.

Before I knew it, we were there and I was pushed out of the cramped vehicle. There was a line of twenty or so people leading up to the entrance. A buff bouncer stood on guard, and I knew he would have given Emmet a run for his money. Luckily, James was there talking to him. I waved at him.

His face broke into a wide grin as he greeted us. "Welcome! I'm glad you guys could make it. I have a private area set off for you and if you don't mind, I'm going to be joining you!"

"That'll be no problem James," Jasper replied casually. I personally didn't mind.

"Oh, that's fabulous! Now come in before you catch a cold," James said excitedly as he ushered us in, past the people waiting in the line and the bouncer.

I could feel the music even before I stepped in. I shed my coat and handed it over to the coat check attendant. I took a deep breath as I followed in after a giggling Rose and Alice.

When I first entered, I was overwhelmed by red and black. Everything was red and black, but there were also many vintage posters that gave the whole area a grungy and grotesque look. There were two bars, parallel to each other. It was pretty crowded here, but as James promised, there were no wandering eyes. Later I learned there was a large dance floor on the level above.

I liked this place already. I was ready to drink, and I was most definitely ready to dance. Our little group made our selves over to the section James set off for us, noting that it was a dark and intimate corner. I ordered a Budweiser. Alice, Rose, and James a Cosmo. Jasper and Emmet a Corona. Our orders quickly came and as soon as I gulped mine down, I ordered another from a deliciously half naked waiter. Then, I realized that all the servers in this club were cute half-naked guys.

This time, I nursed my beer. Jasper, Emmet and James were talking and I couldn't help but to hear.

"Emmet, you look honest to God fuckable. If you didn't have eyes for blond hottie, I would be all over you," James said seductively and he gently touched his shoulder.

It seemed Jasper didn't hear what was said, or he chose to ignore it as he said, "James, this place is going really well. I'm proud for you man." Emmet was discreetly trying to inch away from James' touch.

"Thanks Jasper, that really means a lot to me. But I'll have you know, I just hired this delicious boy, he is absolutely…"

I couldn't hear because Rose and Alice pulled me over. Not too gently if I might add.

"Bella, we had the most awesome plan ever!" Alice said sarcastically. She was vibrating with energy.

"It's called talking to your buds, not eavesdropping on the boys," Rose said disapprovingly. I pouted and by the looks on their faces, I knew I was off the hook.

"We're here to dance and drink and be merry! So let's do that!" Alice said.

I gave in, "Fine, fine. Let's go, then, off your asses." We all took a long swig of our drinks before jumping up and heading to the dance floor upstairs.

We blended into the crowd seamlessly. The music was pounding and it made it effortless to dance. At first we all danced together, but eventually, we separated, finding some body to dance with. I was having no luck as all the men here were interestingly interested in, you guessed it- men. However, Rose seemed to have a good time with a tall guy with dark hair and I saw Alice grinding up against a slim boy, obviously too young to be here.

I was dancing by myself, and I was enjoying it. I let my hands tangle in my hair and I let my hips move in time to the beat. I was really getting into it when a spotlight suddenly focused on a small stage with a pole!

All the bodies around me stopped moving to look at the stage. A group of three men dressed in a complete police man's outfit marched onto the stage, their hips swaying with each firm step. I was mesmerized that I almost didn't realize James stepping in beside me. I turned to him and saw that he was smiling broadly.

"This is my favorite part of the evening. Three of my employees come out every two hours or so the entertain us. I love it!" James whispered excitedly.

I stood there and waited for the show to begin.

They all stopped in unison. Slowly, they took off their shirts and threw them into the crowd. They all rushed to grab onto it. Music started blaring. It was Love Game by Lady Gaga. I rolled my eyes at how stereotypical that was, but I saw that the crowd was just eating it up.

The three men ripped their pants off in unison. There were buttons running down each leg, so buttons were flying everywhere. That too they threw into the crowd. They were left in back g-stings and their hats, which conveniently covered most of their faces.

They moved with authority on each beat, and one man marched over to the pole and started dancing on it. I was shocked at first, but I also realized why James said that he loved to see them perform. It was erotic, the way his body moved. It slithered and twisted and turned all around the shiny pole. I was mesmerized. The other two stood slightly off to the side, doing their synchronized dance.

The song ended and with it, the show ended too. The pole dancer set his feet on the floor again and took a little bow as coins and bills rained upon him. Then the three men turned in unison and marched off the stage in unison, like a little army. However, the last man casually took off his hat and threw that into the crowd. I saw a flash of copper hair before he stepped once again into the darkness.

I was left panting and turned on and very wet. Shit. Rose and Alice urgently waved me over.

"That was hot!" Rose screeched when I finally made it through the crowd. Alice was bobbing her head viciously in agreement.

"They were really good," I admitted. "Especially the pole dancer." Rose and Alice agreed with me in unison.

"They make me wanna dance!" Alice exclaimed. She gyrated her hips and raised her hands in the air to demonstrate.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" Rose yelled and they disappeared into the crowd again, probably to find somebody to grind against.

I needed to use the ladies room. Looking back on it, I probably shouldn't have gulped down three beers. I walked along the wall, where it wasn't too crowded and easily found my way to the bathrooms. They were in a separate hallway, a little ways off the dance floor. Thankfully there was a ladies room and there was no line.

I stepped out of the dimly lit hallway and entered the bright bathroom. The sudden light blinded me for a second before I adjusted. After taking care of business and stepping out, I decided to reapply some makeup. It wasn't that difficult and I was out quick.

But as soon as I stepped out, I collided into a dark figure. Of course I lost my balance, but the person I bumped into held onto me tight. His arms circled around my waist so that I wouldn't fall over.

"I am so sorry," I said hastily. I hoped he wasn't upset I almost made him fall over.

He chuckled before replying. "No harm done," he said. I noted how smooth his voice was.

"Well, thanks for saving me," I shouted as I turned my back to him and started walking toward the dance floor again. I didn't want the man that saved me from falling to see my cheeks reddening.

I was almost there when my heel caught onto a snag in the carpet and I was sent flying. "Oh shit!" I shouted out. My head something hard and the next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground and my vision is blurry. Darkness starts seeping into my eyesight and I lay there until I don't feel anything.

I woke up in a small room on a leather sofa. This room had a small fridge and a TV so I was guessing it was staff lounge.

"Hey you woke up," I recognized that voice. It was Mr. Smooth Voice. I turned to look at the man who saved me twice and was stunned into silence.

He was gorgeous. He had a unbelievably chiseled jaw line and a straight nose. His beautiful emerald eyes were looking at me with concern and his shiny reddish colored hair looked like he just had sex. My fingers were itching to tangle my fingers through his hair. If I were standing I was sure my knees would have been wobbling to a point that I couldn't stand anymore.

"You okay, beautiful?" I must be in heaven. He was an angel and I was in heaven. That was the only logical explanation for how this gorgeous being was here with me. He leaned over me and studied my face. I could feel his warm breath he was so close.

"You hit your head pretty hard," the angel said. His eyebrows scrunched up.

I knew that this was my chance to see if this was real. I moved my hands up to the sides of his face. He looked shocked but didn't stop me. I ran my fingers through his hair. I gripped his soft locks and gently pulled his face toward me.

His eyes were startled and he began to question me. "What-" but I cut him off with my lips. He shut his eyes and I shut mine as well. At first I moved slowly, but he got his foothold and I felt his arms move around my head and his body being gently lowered onto mine. His soft lips moved in earnest against mine, and his tongue ran along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and then our tongues were dancing, battling for dominance. He groaned into my mouth and I instantly felt myself get wet.

I was ready to keep going like this until he froze. His lips, his tongue, his hips, everything froze as if somebody cast a spell on him. Then the reality of what I did dawned on me.

This was real and I just attacked a stranger, albeit a deliciously handsome one, in a gay strip club. I didn't even know if he liked women, for all I know, he could have thought I was a feminine man. Shit. Shit. Shit.

When I thought the shit I was in couldn't get any worse someone knocked on the door. Now, as I looked into sexy man's eyes, I saw panic mixed with anger. Immediately he stood up. He cursed and quickly opened up a second door and hid himself there.

The door swung open and I came face to face with a very upset looking James.

No doubt now this was real. Why do I always end up like this? Fuck.

/

AN: Ooh cliffhanger! Why was James angry? And was the make out session with Edward or some stranger. Until next time...


	6. Taking Candy From a Baby

AN: Hey y'all!How are my love doves doing?

Song for this chapter: Because I Got High by Afroman

I don't want to keep you from the next chapter. Enjoy!

/

Chapter 6

Shit. James.

Why was he so angry? "James, why are you so angry?" I asked timidly. The fluorescent light that reflected off his face made his frown lines look more menacing.

He looked shocked and was taken aback. He blinked a few times before replying. "Oh it's nothing you should worry your little head about. I was just looking for somebody."

"I'm sorry if I wasn't allowed here, I just hit my head and wanted to find some ice," I lied. I gave a small smile. For some reason, my gut told me that James didn't need to know about the man hiding in the bathroom.

"Oh, are you okay? There's some ice in the fridge, and if you need anything more, just call me," James said absently. He then quickly left, no doubt looking for whoever he was looking for.

After a few long moments, the bathroom door slowly squeaked open. The stranger peeked his head out so I could only see his copper hair and asked, "Is he gone?" I nodded and he gingerly stepped out.

I was once again stunned into oblivion. I don't think beings like him should exist, I was constantly astounded by the sheer beauty of his features. Then I realized he said something. "Huh?" I said.

"That never happened okay." He stated. The concern in his green eyes was replaced with lingering anger and distaste. What an ignorant bastard! I should have seen this coming. Gay or not, he was rude.

"Well, I was going to say I was sorry, but since there is nothing to apologize for, I'll be leaving," I huffed out. Even if I did attack him, he didn't even give me a chance to apologize. On the way out, I made sure to shut the door with more force than necessary.

The rest of the night, I tried to forget about it, but the same scene replayed over and over in my head. That stranger indirectly ruined the rest of my night.

I decided to dance my anger away. After gulping down another drink, I stomped back onto the dance floor and grabbed the closest body to me and began to dance. After a few moments, my partner adapted to me and danced as fiercely as I was.

I danced with the man for a few more songs until he abruptly turned to me and motioned for me to follow him to the side of the dance floor. He smiled at me and I made a note that he was cute.

"Hey, I'm Caius. But judging by the way you look, you probably don't care," he said. He chuckled at his own little joke.

"Yeah, fuck the world. I'm Bella, by the way," I slurred out. I grabbed Caius' arm for support.

"Hey, let me buy you a drink. I bet you're thirsty," he insisted. Now that he mentioned it, my throat was pretty dry from the vigorous dancing.

I smiled at him and said, 'Sure. But let me go check on my friends and I'll be right back."

I weaved through the crowd and when I didn't find any of my friends, I went downstairs to the VIP area James set up for us.

I did not expect to find everybody huddled around Emmet. I rushed next to Alice and Rose to ask what happened. Emmet laid there, prone and oblivious to the world.

"I think somebody wanted more than a dance from Emmet," Rose said and jerked her head to a man in a sparkly jumpsuit sitting by Emmet's head, gently running his hands through his hair. I smirked. Emmet was obviously too appealing to both sexes.

"If anything, he's just playing around to get sparkles over there to leave him alone," Alice added, lowering her tone.

Jasper, who was sitting on the opposite couch decided to save the day. He announced, so that everybody could hear, "Okay everyone, we had a great night, but I think it's time to call it a night." Alice and Rose were nodding vigorously in agreement and I saw a fleeting smile appear on Emmet's face.

Then I remembered about Caius. "Hey guys, I have a friend waiting upstairs, so don't wait up for me. I promise to take a taxi home," I said.

Alice raised her eyebrows up suggestively and added. "Not alone, I presume." I stared at her, mortified.

I quickly bid my goodbyes and walked over to find Caius waiting where left him. "So, I think you said something about a drink?" I asked innocently. I batted my eyelashes to add an effect.

"Yes, m'lady," he said before grabbing my hand and leading me to the bar. "Two Zombies please," he said to the topless bartender. He then turned to me. "I hope you have a hollow leg, because you're gonna need it tonight," he grinned.

The drink order came quickly and I picked the glass up and toasted, 'To a crazy night!"

For the rest of the night, I drank myself away, including my memory of the run-in with the stranger. Especially with my run in with the stranger.

The drinks kept coming and I was grateful for that. Caius was good company and he told me hilarious stories of his childhood. Once his brother "borrowed" some money from a girl he liked and she never spoke to him again. Or the time when he tricked his friend into buying a completely overpriced Beatles record.

I constantly found myself laughing and batting Caius' arm playfully.

I reciprocated with my own stories, finding that it was easier to dig up childhood memories when my mouth was lubricated with a bit of alcohol. Okay, maybe a lot of alcohol. I might regret it in the morning, but I really didn't care as I was having a great time.

/

Ow. Why was my bed so hard? And cold? Somebody needs to stop the pounding. I tried to open my eyes but the light was too bright and it felt like somebody was stabbing my brain into little pieces.

Holy shit. What time was it? What did I do yesterday?

I remember going to Western Bloc. Meeting James. Hitting my head. My nostrils flared at the thought of the red headed stranger. Caius. My nostrils flared once again.

My thoughts came to a hold as soon as I said his name. I bolted right up. I was on the ground, thankfully in my own apartment, thankfully in the clothes I was wearing yesterday.

But something wasn't right. It was too open in here. I looked around. I gasped when I saw nothing. My furniture, my entertainment system, even the pictures on the wall. Gone. The reason I was on the floor was because my carpet was gone too. I shakily got onto my feet and rushed to the bedroom even though my muscles were cramped up. I saw red when I saw my bed frame void of the mattress I got not a week ago.

What the fuck happened?

I worried what Charlie and Alice and Rose and Jasper and Emmet would say to me when they found out.

Then I remembered Caius. That fucking piece of shit! He must have something to do with this. I wanted to tear his limbs off one by one. Everything. He took everything.

Before I knew it, I collapsed. Hot tears were pouring down my face. I was helpless. I couldn't tell anyone. They would look at me, disappointed. No I couldn't have that.

I got to my feet once more and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I couldn't think when I was sticky. There were still towels in my linen cupboard and my clothes were virtually untouched.

I tried to forget what happened the night before as I stood underneath the steaming spray. I let the heat relax the kinks in my back. And for a second, I wasn't Bella who lost everything, I was just another person, just living.

It was a different story when I stepped out. I was mad again at Caius for doing whatever he did to ruin my life like this. I don't think I was ever upset in my life like this, ever before.

I put the first pair of jeans I found and a clean t shirt and waved a taxi down so I could get to Western Bloc. I didn't care that my hair was still wet. All I cared about was talking to James. I stomped out of the cab and flew into the fucking club and almost collided into someone. It was just my luck to smash into the bastard stranger. I growled at him and found James in the main office looking through some papers.

I needed to tell James what happened so he could press charges or something. James looked up, surprised.

"Bella, what a nice surprise," James greeted.

I tried not to laugh at how ironic his statement was. "No it's not fucking nice. You want to know something? Some fucker in your club took everything I owned," I seethed out.

James looked at me bewildered. "I am so sorry Bella. Please take a seat and tell me what happened," James said as he rushed to my side to guide me to a chair.

I sighed in defeat. It was never my intention to lash out at James.

"Well, I was dancing when this guy, Caius introduced himself and offered to buy me a drink. I waved Alice, Rose, Emmet, and Jasper ahead so they could go home. I kept drinking and the drinks kept coming. Next thing I know, I'm home surrounded by nothing," I grumbled out.

"Oh my Darling! What horrid person would do such a thing!" James exclaimed. It looked like he was genuinely concerned. James seemed to be thinking for a minute.

"There should be a security camera that was taping the exit. I don't know how exactly how to help you, but let's check those tapes out," James said softly. I nodded and let James lead the way to the security office. I watched from the entrance as James played around with some controls on the screen.

"Here it is! It looks like around 2am you left here with two men," James said as he turned to me.

"What? Two men?" I asked. I tried desperately to sort through my thoughts. I didn't even remember leaving the club, let alone leaving the club with two men in tow.

I marched over to the screen and looked at the grainy picture. I saw myself and identified Caius, but I had no clue who the third person was.

"Shit," I muttered. "Thanks James. I don't know what to do," I rubbed my tired eyes.

"Just call me if you need anything, okay sweetie?" James asked. I nodded again, not finding the strength to answer him. He hugged me tightly for a moment.

I left Western Bloc feeling even shittier than when I left. Now I knew I drank myself into oblivion that I didn't even realize two men entered my home.

I only had one conclusion. I thought about it the whole cab ride back and I knew that there was no other way.

Caius conned me.

He made me drink so much so he could take all my belongings, or at least everything that would make a profit. It would be like taking candy from a baby. Or taking stuff from a drunk girl.

That night, as I sat in my bath, I made the decision to call my landlord. During high school, I made some stupid remarks that hurt some people and the whole situation bloomed way out of proportion. Anyways, what I learned from that was to practice damage control. To make sure the shitty situation I was in no shittier than it should be.

"Ah yes, Ms. Pandoratti? Yes, it's Bella. Under unfortunate circumstances, I no longer have the means to live in this apartment," I said. It was true. I spent most of my savings on furnishing my apartment.

"I understand. I can give you a month to move out," Ms. Pandoratti replied.

After I ended the call I sighed. I didn't want to cry, or that would feel like giving up. I wasn't going to give up. I had a month to get out and find a place to stay. I figured that moving out wasn't going to be hard; I only had clothes to take of. It would be finding a place to stay at that would be a challenge.

I didn't want to stay at Alice's. She would never let me hear the end of it. Not only that she would pity me and let me stay and I would surely disrupt her and Jasper's life. When Alice texted me this morning asking what happened, all I could respond was "good."

Rose was out because she was my boss for crying out loud. Shit! I start work in six days. I forgot about that. What the fuck am I supposed to do?

I was stranded in a new city with nobody to turn to. Great, Swan. It's not even been a week. How pathetic is that? I was ready to give up and call Rose to let her know I was going back to Seattle, when a little light bulb lit off in my head.

The pure genius of my idea was so great, I actually smiled.

"Hey James, you know when you said if I needed something? Well I have a favor to ask of you," I said. I grinned mischievously.

/

AN: How was it lovelies? Did I ever tell you how much I love you guys? Oh. No? Well now you know.

I was thinking about something. Should I exchange previews of the next chapter for reviews? This is just an idea. Lemme know if that's what you want!


	7. Eggplant and Wild Cherries

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for my long break. Just want to say, I appreciate the reviews so much! Here we goooo!

"Bella," James trailed off, obviously scared of what was to come out of my mouth.

"Well, you know how you told me to call you if I ever needed something," I started off, grinning like a madwoman at the sheer genius of my idea, "I need a place to crash for a bit, and I was wondering if I can sleep at Western Bloc?"

There was silence on the other line and I bit my lip. I crossed my fingers and prayed to god. I am not usually a religious person but when the situation calls for it, I'm open to suggestions.

"Bella, honey, look. Did you think about this? Bloc is a dance club, not a hotel. I care about you Bella, but that is a bit absurd," James said tentatively. I bet he still remembered our run-in this morning. But how could he reject me like this? Fuck. I should have known.

I was seeing red. Everything was a red blob and James was the biggest blob of them all.

I took a deep breath to calm down. "Fine. I understand, but I was hoping for a different reply." I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was about to end the call when James shouted for me to stop.

"I'll look into it, honey. I'm sorry that I can't let you stay at Bloc, but some of my employees are looking for a roommate. I know that's not your ideal circumstance, but I trust all my employees to take care of you if need be," James said.

"Thanks, James. I don't know how I could ever repay you," I said. James was a good guy.

/

I spent the rest of the day packing up my stuff. I filled a suitcase with my clothes and filled another with the rest of my belongings. It's funny how I went from floating on cloud nine to living out of a suitcase.

My cell rang and I sucked in a breath when I didn't recognize the number. I picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello?" the voice on the other line was a bit fuzzy.

"Are you in a place with bad reception?" I asked.

"What? Are you Bella?"

"Yes, why?"

"James told…you need a place to stay…a bit. I didn't want to pry but…your current situation. I…can stay at my flat. The…is 1 Irving Place…Union Square."

"Uh, thanks. You mind if I come over tonight?"

"No problem at…" Then the line went dead. I stared at my Blackberry for a while. I shook my head a bit and then I gripped the handles of my cases and walked out the door without looking back. I had no reason to.

/

I took a taxi to 1 Irving Place and arrived at Zekendorf. Or Zekondirf or something like that. I walked into the lobby hesitantly. I still didn't know what to believe any more. The lobby was decorated extravagantly, with plush velvet couched plotted randomly across the marble tiled floor with two ornate chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling.

I stepped in and craned my neck all around to see mystery employee. From the far end of the waiting room, somebody began to walk toward me.

I put on my best smile and couldn't help but let it falter when I saw who it was.

/

Sometimes I think fate is fucking with us. She's laughing at us from the high heavens as she watches our jaws drop.

Once, at the supermarket, I went to grab at the last can of peas. I was planning on putting the whole can into my specialty pasta.

Until clawed hands gripped my hand in a vice hold. Her nails were painted hot pink. I looked up to tell her to fuck off when she dug her fucking nails into my hand. I stared past her granny glasses into her beady eyes and shoved her away and made a grab at the can.

I'll spare you the details, but that day ended with me banned from that chain of supermarket, nearly $3000 in fines, and miraculously a can a peas.

A month later, I walk into the first class of my freshman year of college with a bounce in my step and the determination to learn, when I see a flash of hot pink and granny glasses that looked all too familiar.

She smiled sinisterly at me and I noticed there was a shell of a pea on her front tooth.

/

A feeling of nausea overcame me as the bastard stranger walked toward me. I cursed myself when my eyes trailed over his long legs and past his hard chest and over his gorgeous face.

His mouth was a thin line. I saw that he forced himself to smile as he extended his hand. "I'm Edward Masen. Nice to meet you. James told me so much about you." His eyes were cold, calculating.

I wasn't going to take his bullshit. "Is this a fucking joke? I'm going to call James to make other arrangements," I huffed.

He grimaced. "That won't be necessary. I was the only one with the means to take on a roommate, if this is what it is, and James is halfway to Sacramento by now to take care of his sick mother, so sorry, you're stuck with me."

I really wanted to punch something. "Fuck! This is shit you know. I know I'm in a desperate situation, but this is…fuck!" Bastard went to grab my suitcases. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?

"Well, you're making a scene and I think it's better if I get you settled in quickly," he looked at me with pleading eyes, finally a change from the usual hate emanating from them.

He led the way and I followed against my will. What the fuck have I gotten myself into? I might as well enjoy the view and I stared at his ass as he walked swiftly across the lobby.

Bastard opened the apartment door and turned on the lights. He rubbed a hand over his face and opened a door a few steps into his apartment and dumped my suitcases into that room.

"That will be your room. The bathroom is down that hall on the left. My room is right across." And with that he left. I sighed and walked into my new room, resigned. I sat on the bed and looked around.

It was a nice apartment from what I could see with thick crème-colored carpet lining the floor, the kind of carpet you could stand on with your bare feet and feel yourself sink into the floor a few millimeters. The walls were a dark red color, almost black. I saw that off to the side was an entrance with western-styled doors that swung open and closed either ways to what I assumed was a kitchen and living room.

My room was a pretty large room with the same color theme as the apartment with the bed I was sitting on dominating most of the space. It was a beautiful four-poster bed and the bed sheets were crisp cotton. There was a closet and a dresser and a desk, but not much else, but I guess it was as good as can be considering what bastard did for me on such short notice.

Bastard. Edward Masen. Bastard. Edward Masen. Bastard. Edward.

I was pondering over what to call him. I didn't want to and set off diligently to unpack my suitcases. I put all my clothes into the closet and went to drop my stuff off in the bathroom. I almost walked into Edward's room but caught myself at the last moment and went left into the bathroom. In my old apartment, my bathroom was on the right side of the hallway and my room on the left.

I turned the lights on and almost choked when I saw the shower with the jets coming at you from nine different angles. I always wanted a shower like that. Now that was a fucking shower. And then I saw the Jacuzzi bath and choked again. It was big enough to fit at least five people. I was torn between wanting to take a bath and wanting taking a shower.

I almost choked again when I saw a scattered array of condoms on the marble sink top. Was he like a man whore? Oh shit, what if he was a sex addict? Or what if he was into bondage and chains? And he's going to be bringing men here to this apartment.

Shit. Shit. I am not ready for this. I quickly found an empty drawer and dumped my stuff in there while shielding my eyes all under 15 seconds, a pretty amazing feat if you ask me.

I walked back to my new room like a convicted man to the gallows. I sat down and thought. You know, really thought about everything. I thought about Edward.

So what if he was a man-whore. Or was into S&M. Or probably be banging men not 10 feet away from me. At least he was responsible and used condoms, right? And I couldn't stay mad at him forever. I actually was happy Edward gave me a place to stay.

I smiled and marched to the kitchen to make my new flat mate the best dinner of his life. And since I was so nice, I would make enough so there would be leftovers.

/

An hour later, after getting familiar with the new kitchen, and wrestling with a huge pile of dirty dishes (I'm guessing Edward preferred takeout) I had the eggplant lasagna setting in the oven, eggplant pasta on the small kitchen table, and the white wine chilled and ready to go. For some reason, there seemed to be an abundance of eggplants in the fridge. I needed to investigate on that.

I was still busy with the lasagna when Edward ventured from his room to the kitchen with his nose in the air. He sniffed and looked around. My face was hard set, as I knew I wasn't upset with him or anything like that, but I still wasn't sure if I forgave him yet.

"Wow, I'm liking this already: good food in exchange for a room," he said finally, obviously amused with my hard work.

"Who said my food was good? It's great," I countered. It doesn't take a genius to figure out I'm a kick-ass cook.

"I'm hungry. Let's dig in, shall we, Cook?" he said. He smiled crookedly at me and stared at me for a split second longer than expected and abruptly turned to pour the wine.

At that point, I was creeped out. I hope James knew what he doing when he trapped me to survive in Edward's lair. But instead of showing my panic, I faced the lasagna once more and hummed a tune.

Over from the table, Edward asked, "Hey Bells, I'm going to put some music on. I hope you like 70s music," and promptly began playing Wild Cherry.

"Unbelievable, you are such a kid E-man," I said before shaking my head and smiling at myself.

"E-man? Really?" he asked.

He probably thought I was referring to him in a hip but superior way, but he was yet to find out what it really meant. I just shook my head and grinned before taking the hot lasagna out of the ancient oven and put it gently on the middle of the table.

Then I grazed my finger on the hot pan.

I did a hoppy dance to stop myself from crying out. I hated burns.

Edward immediately paused the song that was playing and rushed over. He gently lifted up my hand and inspected my injured finger before slowly blowing on it. He concentrated on my finger and blew cool air on it to soothe it. When he looked up to see my reaction, I saw that his eyes were now soft and concerned. I smiled at him before saying, "Thanks, now play that funky music white boy."

He got up, hip checked me and went to start the music again.

We sat down and did a small toast, "To happy room mates." And then he dug in. Literally.

Edward ate the lasagna and pasta like a life long vegetarian who finally realized how good meat was at an all-you-can-eat steak buffet.

I ate my fill and just watched Edward eat up, and I was glad I found another happy critic. I was still smiling at him when he looked up, finished with his meal.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked.

"Well, because you look ridiculous with pasta sauce all over your mouth," I replied.

He quickly grabbed a napkin and rubbed at his lip as I sipped my wine and laughed.

"Where? Is it gone?" He looked at me quickly, still rubbing away.

"No, it's still there." So I reached across the table and took the napkin from him and wiped it off. He looked at me and I felt scorched at how intensely he was looking at me. I was about to tell him the stop before he spoke.

"Thanks, I guess," he said before drowning down the rest of the wine. "I have some stronger stuff, if you want?" He didn't even wait for an answer as he went to the bottom cabinet and grabbed the bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

He walked into the next room and I followed him over. He was standing on the couch and waved the bottle of tequila at me and smiled as he motioned for me to sit down.

I sat on the couch next him and poured the shots. The couch shifted when he grabbed a glass. He said, "Cheers," before taking it back and drinking it in one big gulp. He barely winced, and I was a bit ashamed to say that it didn't burn too bad for me either.

"Why did you let me stay so readily?" I was curious. I probably wouldn't have done the same thing as Edward if I was in his shoes.

"It's nothing. I had an extra room and James asked me for a favor." He covered his eyes and sagged back onto the couch.

"Yeah, but you barely know me," I said. "I don't think I would have done the same thing as you and I was just wondering…I want to know." I didn't want to press further and I certainly didn't want to bring up the other night, when you know.

He sighed. "I know it seems…strange. Well I never told anyone, but you are as good as anybody to know. But just hear me out for now, alrite?" He was half mumbling to himself now.

"I guess it all comes back to my dad. My glorious dad. My wonderful dad. I should be proud to call him my dad. I have no choice to follow in his footsteps, of course, everyone would say. Such a great doctor. I should want to be _exactly_ like him. Well, I didn't want to be a doctor. I wanted to be a teacher. I wanted to be the best teacher in the world. I don't know why exactly, but something in me just comes to life when a kid answers a problem right or pours his soul into writing a story about a talking tiger and his adventures.

"He gave me an ultimatum, you know. He said 'You want to become a teacher? Fine by me. But you will have no access to my funds or my home. I want you to leave this house and learn what it is to be a teacher, living on practically nothing!' That was when I was 17 years old. My mom and sister wept as I packed my cases and left."

He paused and drank straight from the bottle and passed it on to me. I took a long swig.

"I was young and naïve. So naïve. After a month, I was broke and I sold most of my possessions to buy food. A month, Bella!" I cringed because I barely lasted a week.

"It was raining when I met James at Bloc. He took me in like his own, ironic since he will never have any children. For no reason, he funded my college education. I got a teaching degree because of him. He gave me clothes, food, shelter. Something my damn father should have provided me but didn't. I work at Bloc to repay James for everything that he did for me. I know I won't be able to pay him back, but I'll be eternally grateful for him. I'll do anything he asks, and until he says so, you'll have a room here."

He finished it off with a healthy swig of tequila. I reciprocated. The bottle was empty.

"Wow." It was the only thing I could say. "Thanks, Edward. For everything. For telling me." I hugged him tightly and he carefully wrapped his arms around me. I tried to process all he told me.

He stood up after a while and rubbed his red-rimmed eyes.

"I think I'll go to sleep now." He tiredly walked to the bathroom. I heard the door close. Then I heard a groan. I ran to the bathroom to see if Edward was okay, and flung the door open. He stood staring at the array of condoms on the sink counter with a horrified look on his face.

"Oh hell, this isn't what it looks like," Edward said.

"You don't have to make excuses Edward. I'm not here to make judgments." I tried to pick my words carefully.

"Fuck my life," he said. He sighed and ran his hand through his wild hair.

I thought back to my life, let out a short laugh, and said, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

AN: I like this chapter. If you think so too, tell me!


End file.
